愛してる, 一郎太
by Cece Lien
Summary: Kazemaru Ichirouta, anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara awalnya hanya menganggap Goenji Shuuya, tetangganya sebagai teman biasa. Semenjak kejadian Goenji menolong adiknya, muncul perasaan lain pada Goenji dalam diri Kazemaru. Begitu pula Goenji. FIC req Erza. Chapter 1 genrenya FAMILY, chapter 2 ROMANCE. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan
1. Genre: FAMILY

**Nyaha(?) FIC request nya sudah jadi, mbak(?) Erza. Maaf ya kalo romance nya belum kelihatan. Nanti chapter 2 saia banyakin deh**

* * *

**Aishiteru, Ichirouta  
Genre: Family (Chapter 1), Romance (Chapter 2)  
Rate: T  
Pair: GouKaze  
Ket: FIC Req Erza Si Titania  
Warning!: FIC OOC, pasti banyak typo dan kata yg hilang, cerita LEBAY, Judul sama FICnya gx nyambung, dll  
Disclaimer: Punya saia loh *digebukin*, Eh maksudnya Level-5**

* * *

"Kazemaru-san!" Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menghampiri pemuda 'cantik' berambut turquoise yang dikucir ponytail itu yang kini sedang membereskan peralatan makan disebuah meja rumah makan

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Kazemaru itu.

"Nih, gajimu. Jam kerjamu sudah selesai. Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Besok datang lagi ya," Pria tinggi yang sepertinya bos pemilik rumah makan itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop berisi uang kepada Kazemaru. Kazemaru menerimanya dengan senang.

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini gajian. Arigatou. Besok aku akan datang lagi!" Kazemaru tampaknya sangat senang.

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan ya,"

Kazemaru melangkah menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Kazemaru POV

Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta, empat belas tahun. Aku bekerja disebuah rumah makan yang hampir menyerupai KFC ini. Tugasku adalah menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan.

Keluargaku hanya tinggal dirumah kecil, namun pas ditinggali oleh empat orang. Empat? Ayahku, Aku, adikku, Ryou yang masih kelas empat SD serta adik bungsuku, Ranmaru yang masih kelas dua SD. Ibuku? Beliau sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu karena sakit. Karena itu, aku bekerja sekaligus menjaga adik-adikku.

Sejujurnya aku kerja bukan atas kemauan orangtuaku. Mereka justru malah memintaku untuk bersekolah saja, dan menyerahkan pekerjaan itu pada mereka, tapi aku tetap ngotot kerja sambilan, karena kupikir kalau hanya ayahku yang bekerja, pasti sedikit berat karena harus bayar pajak, listrik, air, uang makan, uang sekolah, dll, jadi kalau dua orang yang bekerja dengan gaji walau hanya ratusan, kupikir cukup membantu untuk uang semua keperluan. Setidaknya kami ini berkecukupan, bukan miskin. Atau benar-benar miskin ya? Entahlah

Seusai mengganti pakaian, aku kini berjalan untuk pulang kerumah. Jarak rumah dan tempat kerjaku cukup jauh, karena itu aku pergi naik sepeda. Dapat sepeda darimana? Ini sebenarnya sepeda rongsokan. Karena masih bisa dipakai, jadi kupakai saja. Yang penting ada kan?

Kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian aku tiba dirumah. Kugeser pintu rumahku.

"Tadaima-… HUA!" Baru saja kubuka pintu tahu-tahu sudah melompat memelukku.

"Nii-chan, akhirnya pulang! Main yuk! Main!" Pinta Ranmaru.

"Ranmaru, kakakmu baru pulang. Dia harus istirahat. Kau kerjakan PRmu dulu sana!" Perintah ayahku yang kebetulan juga sudah pulang kerja daritadi.

"PRnya udah kukerjakan,"

"Ya sudah, pokoknya kakakmu baru pulang, jangan diganggu dulu," Akhirnya Ranmaru melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian nonton TV bareng Ryou.

"Maaf ya, Ichirouta. Kau agak sering dibikin repot ya. Maklumi, mereka masih SD,"

"Daijoubu, otou-san. Aku mandi dulu ya," Ujarku yang kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Iya. Jangan lama-lama. Makan malam sudah siap,"

"Ha'i,"

Beginilah kira-kira hari-hariku. Pagi hari jam 4, aku sudah harus bangun, mandi dan membangunkan adik-adikku serta membantu membuatkan sarapan. Setelah itu sekolah jam setengah 7, jam 14.30 sudah pulang sekolah dan kerja sampai jam 6 sore. Jam 6 sore mandi dan makan malam. Setelah itu aku bebas, entah mendengarkan lagu, membantu Ryou dan Ranmaru membuat PR, dll. Jam 8 belajar dan jam 9 aku baru bisa tidur. Ayahku terkadang juga sibuk. Ia berangkat jam 4 atau 5 pagi ketempat kerja dan terkadang pulang larut jadi cukup jarang makan malam bersama kami.

Setiap hari bagiku sama saja. Tak ada yang berubah. Jujur, aku agak bosan…

END POV

-XXX-

Esoknya Kazemaru yang baru saja mau berangkat kesekolah bersama kedua adiknya pun menyadari bahwa rumah yang cukup mewah yang terletak disebelah rumahnya kini ada penghuninya.

"Nii-chan, kita ada tetangga baru," Kata Ryou, "Kelihatannya orang kaya,"

"Iya. Ayo kita berangkat. Nanti telat," Ujar Kazemaru.

"Ano, maaf. Anda dari SMP Raimon?" Saat hendak berangkat pergi, ketiganya mendengar suara seorang wanita dari belakang mereka. Kazemaru berbalik dan secara penampilan, mungkin wanita itu pemilik rumah mewah itu.

"Iya. Ada apa?" Tanya Kazemaru.

"Wah, kebetulan. Perkenalkan, ini anaku, Goenji Shuuya. Ia juga bersekolah disana. Kami tidak bisa ikut mengantar karena harus beres-beres, padahal belum tahu jalan. Kau mau ikut mengantarkannya kesekolah? Kebetulan kalian bersekolah disekolah yang sama," Wanita itu memperkenalkan anaknya pada Kazemaru. Sepertinya seumuran. Rambutnya berbentuk bawang, tidak ada ekpresi, dan cukup tinggi.

"Boleh. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak keberatan," Kata Kazemaru.

"Baiklah, tolong ya. Shuuya, kau berangkat dengannya ya," Anak berambut bawang itu hanya diam dan melangkah melewati Kazemaru.

"Kau mau diam sampai kapan? Nanti telat tahu!" Kata orang yang bernama Goenji Shuuya itu. Kazemaru tersadar.

"Ah iya. Maaf. Ayo kita berangkat," Kazemaru buru-buru mengunci rumah kemudian berangkat kesekolah serta mengantar si murid baru dan adiknya kesekolahnya.

Akhirnya mereka tiba disekolah tepat waktu.

"Fuh, nyaris saja telat," Pikir Kazemaru, "Ah iya, kau kan murid baru, biar kuantar keruang guru dulu ya,"

"Terserah," Jawab Goenji singkat dan padat.

Setelah mengantarkan Goenji keruang guru, ia buru-buru kembali kekelas. Beruntung tadi ia masih melihat wali kelasnya ada dikantor, jadi ia bisa masuk kekelas dengan aman.

"Yo, Kazemaru-kun. Kok telat? Adikmu berdebat lagi?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah bermata emerald yang duduk didepan tempat duduk Kazemaru. Kazemaru duduk dibelakang, pojok, sementara disebelahnya kosong (bukan sebangku).

"Iya, hampir. Tadi juga ada murid baru yang baru pindah kesini. Rumahnya tepat disebelah rumahku, jadi aku bisa ikut mengantarkannya kesekolah karena orangtuanya harus beres-beres," Jelas Kazemaru sambil menyiapkan buku pelajaran.

"Begitu ya. Ah, Kudou-sensei sudah masuk!"

Pintu kelas digeser oleh sang wali kelas sekaligus guru yang terkenal akan kegarangannya(?) masuk kekelas ditemani oleh…

"Eh, kau kan-…" Kazemaru mendadak terbelak dan refleks berdiri saat tahu siapa anak itu.

"Teryata kita sekelas," Ujar Goenji datar.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Ah, gomen," Kazemaru langsung duduk dan menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Teryata itu yang kau maksud," Pria berambut merah tadi menahan tawa.

"Diam kau, Hiroto jelek!" Kata Kazemaru. Teryata namanya Hiroto.

"Harap tenang. Nah, perkenalkan, ini Goenji Shuuya. Ayahnya adalah dokter sekaligus kepala rumah sakit dikota ini," Si wali kelas memperkenalkan si murid baru aka Goenji.

"WOW, orang kaya!"

"Dia keren ya~"

"Cool~"

"Cook(?)~"

"Nah, Goenji, segera pilih tempat duduk yang kau suka,"

Tanpa banyak komentar, Goenji langsung memilih tempat duduk yang terletak disebelah tempat duduk Kazemaru.

"E-eh…" Kazemaru bingung harus memberi salam atau tidak karena tak menyangka mereka akan sekelas.

"Oh iya. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Goenji tiba-tiba.

"Ka-Kazemaru Ichirouta. Salam kenal ya," Jawab Kazemaru.

"Yang bersamamu tadi pagi adikmu? Kau tiga bersaudara?"

"Iya. Keduanya masih SD. Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak begitu manja,"

Goenji hanya ber 'oh' ria. Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang dan damai. Pada saat bel istirahat, Kazemaru mengantarkan Goenji untuk berkeliling sekolah.

"Toilet dan ruang ganti pria ada disana. Didekat sana ada pintu belakang, biasanya anak-anak yang hobi bolos pasti kabur lewat sana," Jelas Kazemaru sambil sembari menunjuk tempat-tempat disekolahnya, "Disana tanggga menuju atap sekolah. Anginnya sejuk dan pemandangan kota bisa dilihat disitu. Aku dan temanku, Hiroto kadang makan siang disana. Sudah semua, ada yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Goenji tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba Hiroto mendadak muncul dari belakang.

"DOR!"

"GYAAA!"

"Kaget ya?" Goda Hiroto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Urusai, Hiroto jelek!" Ejek Kazemaru

"Aku ini tampan tahu," Balas Hiroto narsis.

Goenji hanya diam melihat keduanya berperang persis seperti suami-istri. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit panas. Cemburu? Entahlah, ia belum pernah merasakan 'cinta' yang sebenarnya.

"Sudah sudah. Ayo masuk kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk," Ajak Hiroto, "Oh iya, namamu Goenji Shuuya kan? Aku Kiyama Hiroto. Panggil saja Hiroto. Rival Kazemaru dalam mapel terutama matematika, bahasa, dan olahraga," Hiroto tersenyum.

"Ya," Jawab Goenji pendek dan dingin. Entah kenapa ia tak suka melihatnya dekat dengan Kazemaru. Padahal Hiroto sudah berteman lama dengan Kazemaru.

"Goenji? Kenapa bengong? Ayo kita kekelas," Kazemaru menarik tangan Goenji. Goenji pasrah ditarik. Pasrah atau senang? Entahlah. Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu*plak!*

Seusai jam pelajaran, Kazemaru dan Goenji pulang bareng, kebetulan rumah mereka bersebelahan. Hiroto? Ia beda kota, jadi pulang-pergi sekolah ia harus naik kereta. Paling hanya bareng sampai ke stasiun kereta.

"Goenji, maaf ya, tapi aku mau menjemput adikku dulu. Kau bisa pulang duluan atau menunggu, jika tak tau jalan-…"

"Aku ikut. Aku tak suka menunggu," Ujar Goenji. Kazemaru hanya ber'oh' dan menanguk, "Baiklah kalau kau tak keberatan,"

Rumah, SD Ryou dan Ranmaru maupun SMP dimana Kazemaru dan Goenji bersekolah sama-sama searah, sehingga tidak usah susah-susah bolak-balik atau kesana-kemari.

"Yaaay~ Nii-Chan sudah datang~" Ryou langsung menghampiri Kazemaru. Ranmaru juga ikut mengejar.

"Jangan lari-lari, nanti jatuh. Ayo pulang. Setelah pulang kalian harus tidur siang loh! Belum boleh main kalau belum tidur siang!" Kazemaru memperingatkan keduanya.

"SIAP BOS!" Jawab Ryou dan Ranmaru kompak. Kazemaru tertawa dan mengelus keduanya.

Entah kenapa Goenji berpikir Kazemaru menyerupai sosok seorang ibu.

"Kau seperti ibu mereka saja," Komentar Goenji saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Aha ha, kau bisa saja. Ibuku belum lama ini meninggal karena sakit. Ayahku juga sibuk bekerja. Oleh karena itu aku harus menjaga mereka berdua," Jawab Kazemaru sambil menatap kedua adiknya yang berjalan duluan.

"Ibumu pasti mirip denganmu,"

"Ya… banyak yang bilang aku mirip ibuku sih,"

Goenji diam-diam tersenyum lembut. Kazemaru blushing. Padahal Goenji sifatnya dingin, tapi dia… tersenyum.

"Nii-Chan. Ayo buka pintunya. Ryou lapar," Kata Ryou sambil menarik-narik gagang pintu.

"Iya, sabar," Kazemaru mencari-cari kunci rumah ditasnya. Tanpa Kazemaru sadari, Ranmaru mendekati Goenji.

"Kakak yang tadi pagi!"

"Ya?"

"Kakak sekelas sama Nii-chan?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Lain kali main kerumah ya. Kasihan Nii-Chan karena sibuk terus, jarang ada teman buat main,"

Goenji hanya menangguk. Padahal ia masih kecil, tapi cukup perhatian pada kakaknya. Pintu dibuka, keduanya langsung masuk.

"Kau mau masuk? Atau pulang duluan?" Tanya Kazemaru. Goenji tak menjawab dan langsung masuk kerumah kecilnya Kazemaru. Kazemaru hanya menghela nafas.

Rumah Kazemaru bisa terbilang cukup kecil, namun karena barang-barangnya sedikit, jadi terlihat luas. Ruang TV, ruang tamu dan ruang makan sepertinya dijadikan satu ruangan. Terdapat tiga kamar. Kamar ayahnya dan si Ranmaru (tapi karena bapaknya jarang pulang, Ranmaru minggat kekamar Kazemaru karena takut tidur sendiri), kamar Kazemaru dan Ryou serta kamar untuk tamu. Seusai memasak, Kazemaru menemani adiknya makan. Benar-benar seperti seorang ibu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, biasanya anak-anak hanya meletakan piring ditempat cucian, tapi bedanya, mereka malah mencuci peralatan makan mereka. Goenji terbengong-bengong walaupun ekpresinya masih datar.

"Kau kaget ya, aku dan adik-adikku sudah di didik seperti ini dari dulu. Lama-lama jadi kebiasaan," Jelas Kazemaru, "Nah, sekarang kalian harus tidur siang. Jangan lupa kunci rumah dan jangan biarkan orang yang tidak kalian kenal masuk rumah ya,"

"Ha'i, Nii-Chan juga cepat pulang ya," Jawab Ryou.

"Iya. Kau juga, sudah waktunya pulang," Kata Kazemaru pada Goenji.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku harus kerja sambilan dan pulang sore nanti sekitar jam 5 lewat atau jam 6. Besok kita berangkat bareng lagi ya," Goenji hanya menangguk

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Tapi tak apa-apa mereka berdua ditinggal? Keduanya masih kecil kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang masih kecil, tapi mereka menurut denganku. Aku melarang mereka keluar rumah atau jangan membukakan pintu pada orang yang tidak dikenal,"

"Sou ka. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok,"

Kazemaru hanya tersenyum kecil. Rasanya baru ini sudah kedua kalianya ia mengajak teman kerumahnya. Kedua setelah Hiroto. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan lain sewaktu Goenji datang. Perasaan apa? Cinta? Terlalu senang? Entahlah, Kazemaru merasa tidak bisa menebaknya sendiri. Tapi yang jelas, senyum Goenji tak pernah lepas dari ingatannya.

-XXX-

Malam hari dimana Kazemaru sudah pulang kerja, ia kini sedang memasak makan malam, sementara adiknya sibuk menyiapkan peralatan makan.

"Nii-Chan, otou-san gak pulang lagi?" Tanya Ryou agak sedih.

"Ya… Tadi otou-san telepon, katanya mendadak harus kerja ke Tokyo. Bulan depan baru pulang," Jawab Kazemaru yang juga agak sedih. Rasanya ia ingin makan sekeluarga lagi seperti kemarin, walaupun hanya dirumah. Tapi… apa boleh buat. Ayahnya kerja demi mereka juga.

PRANG!

"Eh?" Kazemaru terkaget saat mendengar suara piring atau gelas pecah. Siapa yang memecahkannya? Ia menuju ke asal suara dan menemukan Ranmaru yang tidak sengaja memecahkan piring.

"E-eh. Maaf…" Sebelum Ranmaru mau memungut pecahannya, Kazemaru mencegahnya.

"Jangan dipegang, nanti tanganmu luka. Kau ambil sapu dan kain lap saja,"

"…Ha'i…." Ranmaru menurutinya. Tapi jawabannya tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ia merasa bersalah?

Ranmaru kembali dengan membawa sapu dan kain lap seperti yang diminta.

"Ranmaru, kau kenapa? Kok pucat? Sudah, tidak apa-apa, namanya juga barang, pasti suatu saat akan rusak kan?" Hibur Kazemaru karena berpikir adik kecilnya itu merasa bersalah. Namun mata Ranmaru terlihat sayu. Entah kenapa Kazemaru merasakan firasat buruk.

"Nii-chan kenapa? Kok melamun?" Tanya Ryou bingung, "Aku bantu bersihkan ya?"

"Eh, tidak melamun kok. Biar aku saja. Kau dan Ranmaru makan duluan saja ya,"

"Ha'i~" Ryou langsung ke meja makan, sementara Ranmaru masih diam.

"Kau juga, ayo makan. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak marah kok," Walaupun begitu, ia hanya diam dan mengikuti Ryou.

"Anak-anak itu cepat merasa bersalah ya?" Pikir Kazemaru bingung sambil membersihakn pecahan piring, "Tapi, kondisi Ranmaru tampak aneh. Biasanya walaupun melakukan kesalahan ia tak seperti itu,"

"Kok gak dihabiskan? Kamu baru makan 1 suap kok!" Ryou tiba-tiba berteriak kaget. Kazemaru melihat kondisi kedua adiknya karena berpikir mereka berdebat lagi.

"Ini sudah malam, jangan ribut dong," Kazemaru memperingatkan, tapi ia juga terkejut saat melihat adik bungsunya tidak menghabiskan Ryou bilang dia hanya makan sesuap, tapi dari masih banyaknya nasi dan lauk dipiringnya, ia malah terlihat seperti belum makan sesuap pun.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak nafsu makan? Mau makan suplemen saja?" Tanya Kazemaru. Ranmaru hanya menggeleng pelan. Kazemaru menjadi cemas.

"Ada masalah? Ceritakan saja,"

Awalnya ia enggan menceritakannya, tapi akhirnya Ranmaru menjawab, "… Pusing… Nii-Chan juga… agak kabur. Tenggorokan juga sakit,"

Kazemaru menyentuh kening Ranmaru, "Tidak begitu panas. Kemarin kau tidur jam 10 dan bangun jam 3 pagi kan? Mungkin kurang tidur. Makan suplemennya dulu, setelah itu tidur ya,"

Ranmaru hanya mengangguk. Setelah memberikan Ranmaru suplemen, Kazemaru meminta Ryou untuk menemaninya sebentar sementara ia yang sudah membersihkan peralatan makan yang dipakai kini sedang berpikir, bersandar didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Mata yang sayu, pusing, pandangan kabur, tenggorokan sakit… Rasanya aku kenal dengan ciri-ciri penyakit ini. Apa jangan-jangan…" Kazemaru mengingat ciri-ciri penyakit itu. Ia tampak ketakutan, namun setelah itu menepuk kedua pipinya, "Tidak! Ranmaru tidak mungkin terkena penyakit itu juga! Jangan sampai! Ia masih kecil!"

Namun dirinya malah semakin gemetaran. Ditengah kejadian itu, ponselnya berdering. Ia buru-buru mengangkat telepon ya teryata dari sang ayah.

"Y-ya? Ada apa, otou-san?"

"_Entah kenapa otou-san merasakan firasat buruk. Apa yang terjadi disana?"_

"E-eh… ano… itu..." Kazemaru sejujurnya juga merasakan firasat yang sama, "Ranmaru… hari ini ia terlihat aneh. Matanya sayu, tenggorokannya sakit, kepalanya juga pusing dan pandangannya kabur. Ta-tapi mungkin dia hanya demam biasa. Tenang saja," Kazemaru terpaksa berbohong

"_Sou ka, kau tolong rawat dia baik-baik ya,"_

"Ha'i..." Kazemaru mematikan ponselnya.

"Haaah…" Kazemaru kembali menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar takut jika itu terjadi pada adiknya. Penyakit apa?

Penyakit itu merupakan penyakit baru. Gejelanya seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi. Karena baru, obatnya belum ditemukan. Ibunya orang pertama yang mengindap dan meninggal akibat penyakit itu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia takut kalau hal itu akan terjadi pada adiknya.

"Bagaimana ini… bagaimana ini… Kalau begini, Ranmaru akan…" Dirinya semakin gemetaran karena takut. Kazemaru masuk kekamar dan menemukan Ranmaru sudah tertidur, sementara Ryou masih menemaninya.

"Nii-Chan… Ranmaru enggak terkena penyakit itu kan?" Tanya Ryou. Kazemaru semakin takut.

"Jangan sampai… Aku tidak mau. Dia masih terlalu kecil…"

Ryou menyadari sang kakak gemetaran. Ia tahu, ibunya dulu meninggal tepat dihadapan sang kakak, jadi wajar dialah yang paling takut akan hal itu.

"Ini sudah malam, Ryou juga harus tidur," Kazemaru memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Walaupun tahu senyuman itu dipaksakan, Ryou menurutnya, "Nii-Chan juga malam ini tidur ya,"

"Ya…"

Setelah beberapa jam, Ryou dan Ranmaru sudah tertidur, tapi Kazemaru justru tidak. Ia takut. Sesekali tangannya menyentuh kening adik bungsunya itu. Lebih panas dari yang tadi. Ia semakin takut hingga tak bisa tidur. Ia takut, apakah ia harus kehilangan adiknya sesudah ia kehilangan sang ibu? Ia tak mau! Ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi!

Kazemaru duduk meringkuk karena takut. Ryou terbangun dan melihat kondisi sang kakak. Ia jadi ikut khawatir.

-XXX-

Pagi sekitaran jam 5, Ranmaru membangunkan sang kakak yang teryata ketiduran. Sekitaran mata kakaknya basah. Apa ia habis menangis semalam?

"Nii…chan?" Suaranya terdengar serak. Kazemaru terbangun.

"Ranmaru? Ada apa? Kalau masih sakit istirahat dirumah saja ya-…"

"Sekolah… Sudah jam 5…" Kazemaru semakin khawatir melihat suara adiknya semakin serak.

"Tapi… Baiklah. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri ya," Kazemaru mengalah, walaupun firasat buruk terus menghantuinya.

Seusai mandi dan membuatkan sarapan, serta menunggu Goenji, mereka langsung berangkat. Ditengah perjalanan dimana Kedua adik Kazemaru sudah ada disekolah, Goenji menyadari sesuatu.

"Kazemaru? Kau kenapa? Kurang tidur?" Tanya Goenji mendadak khawatir.

"A-apa? Kok kau bisa tahu?"

"Kantung matamu kelihatan jelas. Selain itu, kau juga terkadang menengok kebelakang dengan tatapan khawatir. Kenapa? Ada penguntit?"

"Bu-bukan. Bukan apa-apa…" Kazemaru mendahului Goenji. Rasa curiga kian membesar.

Jam istirahat disekolah merupakan jam faforit para murid, namun tidak bagi Kazemaru.

"Apa Ranmaru baik-baik saja? Apa penyakitnya tambah parah? Atau…" Tanpa disadari, tubuhnya kembali gemetaran.

Goenji yang daritadi menemaninya mulai penasaran, "Kau kenapa?"

Kazemaru hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Tiba-tiba…

"NII-CHAN!" Kazemaru mengenal suara itu, "Ryou? Ini masih jam sekolah. Kenapa kesini? Kau meninggalkan Ranmaru?" Kazemaru mendekati Ryou.

Goenji hanya menatap dari jauh. Ekpresinya berubah saat melihat ekpresi Kazemaru tampak takut. Kazemaru berbalik, buru-buru mengemasi dan keluar kelas membawa tasnya, bersama Ryou, ia izin pulang lebih awal. Goenji hanya diam karena bingung.

Sementara itu, Kazemaru buru-buru ke SD dimana kedua adiknya bersekolah. Ryou mengantarkan Kazemaru kekelas Ranmaru. Dirinya syok melihat Ranmaru dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dengan mulut dan tangan berlumuran darah. Muntah darah?

Ia buru-buru menggendong sang adik dan membawanya pulang, tak lupa meminta izin untuk ikut membawa Ryou pulang. Setibanya dirumah, Kazemaru menggantikan Ranmaru pakaian serta membersihkan tangan dan mulutnya. Disentuhnya kening sang adik. Suhunya tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat ketakutannya memuncak. Ia bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ryou menelepon sang ayah untuk memintanya cepat-cepat pulang, namun sayangnya penerbangan selalu dibatalkan akibat cuaca.

Kazemaru pasrah. Ia hanya bisa merawat sang adik sebisa mungkin, atau menghabiskan waktu sebelum akhirnya sang adik menyusul sang ibu. Kazemaru hanya bisa menangis pasrah, sementara Ryou juga tak bisa menghibur sang kakak.

-XXX-

Hampir 1 minggu berlalu, Goenji hanya bisa melihat tempat duduk Kazemaru yang kosong. Tak ada kabar darinya.

"Hoi, kau kalau tidak salah tinggal disebelah rumahnya kan? Tidak menjenguknya?" Tanya Hiroto pada Goenji.

"Nanti baru kujenguk. Rumahnya selalu terlihat sepi," Jawab Goenji. Hiroto hanya diam menanggapi jawaban itu.

Seperti yang dikatakannya, sepulang sekolah Goenji langsung mengunjungi rumah Kazemaru. Terlihat sepi. Ia kemana?

Diketuknya pintu rumah itu. Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka walau hanya sebagian oleh Ryou.

"Goenji-Nii?"

"Ya. Kakakmu ada?" Tanya Goenji halus agar anak itu tidak takut.

"Nii-chan…Nii-chan… ada. Tapi… dia…" Anak itu terlihat takut mengatakannya. Goenji mengira ia takut padanya, "Goenji-Nii masuk saja ya…"

Ryou membukakan pintu untuk Goenji dan dengan pelan, Ryou membuka pintu kamar. Goenji terbelak kaget saat melihat Kazemaru terlihat pucat, bahkan ada kantung matanya lagi.

"1 minggu yang lalu, Ranmaru sakit. Gejalanya sama dengan penyakit yang menyerang okaa-san sehingga Okaa-san meninggal. Nii-Chan takut kehilangan lagi, makanya selama seminggu ia terus menemani dan merawat Ranmaru. Ia juga tidak makan dan tidak tidur," Jelas Ryou.

"Lalu, kau sendiri?"

"Menggantikan Nii-Chan mengurus rumah. Kadang juga ikut merawat Ranmaru. Jadi terpaksa bolos,"

"Adikmu tidak dibawa kerumah sakit saja?" Tanya Goenji

"Awalnya... tapi teryata uang untuk biaya rumah sakitnya tidak cukup. Jadi… Jadi Nii-chan pasrah. Merawatnya sebisa mungkin dan bahkan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sebelum Ranmaru… ketempat okaa-san…"

"Apa?!" Goenji jelas kaget. Tapi ia juga bisa mengerti perasaan Kazemaru. Ia mulai berpikir dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide, "Aku keluar sebentar,"

Goenji keluar kamar dan kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia terlihat menelepon seseorang.

"Otou-san, ini Shuuya. Aku mau minta tolong dan ini serius!"

Sementara itu, dikamar, Kazemaru terus menatap adiknya yang kini tertidur atau lebih tepatnya koma. Tangannya mengelus rambut sang adik. Dari matanya, sudah terlihat dirinya mulai pasrah. Sangat pasrah. Ditengah keheningan, Goenji tiba-tiba masuk dan mendekati Kazemaru.

"Kita bawa adikmu ke rumah sakit ayahku. Sekarang!" Perintah Goenji

"Ta-tapi uangnya… uangku tak cukup dan ayahku belum pulang!" Jawab Kazemaru.

"Aku sudah cerita ke ayahku dan ia mau memberikanmu keringanan. Sekarang kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit!"

Kazemaru awalnya bingung. Tapi, ia sangat tidak mau kehilangan sang adik, akhirnya menuruti perintah Goenji. Mereka langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit dengan menggunakan taksi, begitu tiba, teryata ayah Goenji sudah menunggu. Diruang tunggu, Kazemaru terus berharap agar Ranmaru baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan sampai gemetaran hebat begitu. Goenji yang menyadari hal itu memeluknya serta mengelusnya.

"Tenang saja, adikmu pasti baik-baik saja," Hibur Goenji. Kazemaru berhenti gemetaran, ia mulai merasa tenang.

"Arigatou, Goenji…" Goenji lega melihat Kazemaru mulai tenang.

"Ah, dokternya sudah keluar," Ujar Ryou, Kazemaru refleks berdiri, "Dok, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sang dokter yang merupakan ayah Goenji melihat hasilnya.

"Ia memang sedang dalam keadaan koma, tetapi ia akan baik-baik saja. Penyakitnya belum benar-benar parah sehingga masih ada harapan untuk sembuh," Jelas ayah Goenji.

Kazemaru merasa sangat lega dan juga mendadak merasa pusing," Yokatta-…"

"Nii-chan!"

"Kazemaru!" Goenji refleks langsung menangkap tubuh Kazemaru sebelum ia terjatuh di lantai dan bahkan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Mukanya pucat. Mungkin kelelahan. Dikamar rawat adiknya ada sofa, ia bisa ditidurkan disana, sementara aku akan memeriksanya," Ujar ayah Goenji. Goenji menurut dan membawa Kazemaru kekamar Ranmaru. Disana, terlihat sosok sang adik dengan jarum infus menempel ditangannya. Karena tidak begitu parah, maka pernafasannya tidak perlu dibantu tabung oksigen.

Goenji menidurkan Kazemaru di sofa kamar itu. Ryou ikut cemas. Dari hasil pemeriksaan ayah Goenji, ia hanya kelelahan, kurang makan dan kurang tidur, mungkin karena terlalu memikirkan sang adik.

"Kakakmu daritadi pagi belum makan apa-apa kan? Bagaimana kalau kita belikan makan malam sebentar?" Tanya Goenji pada Ryou.

"Tapi aku tidak bawa uang,"

"Tidak apa. Biar aku yang bayar. Kita beli sekarang sebelum kakakmu terbangun,"

"Ha'i~" Ryou dan Goenji segera menuju kantin rumah sakit untuk memesan makanan. Tiba-tiba mata Ryou tertuju pada 1 titik. Ia tampak mengenali pria yang sedang buru-buru dan terlihat panik itu.

"Otou-san!" Ryou berlari menuju sosok yang teryata ayahnya itu. Goenji yang baru selesai membayar langsung menyusul Ryou.

"Ryou? Bagaimana keadaan Ranmaru? Kakakmu kemana?" Tanya sang ayah panik.

"Ranmaru masih ada harapan untuk sembuh. Sementara, si kakak saat ini sedang tertidur dikamar sang adik. Dia tadi pingsan karena kelelahan," Jawab Goenji. Sang ayah mulai lega.

"Dimana mereka berdua sekarang?" Tanya ayah Kazemaru.

"Ada dikamar rawat Ranmaru. Mau kuantar?" Tawar Goenji.

"Maaf merepotkan. Kau teman Ichirouta?"

"Ya. Tak apa, aku juga kebetulan mau kesana,"

Sesampainya dikamar, Ryou langsung berlari kearah sofa dimana sang kakak tadi tertidur.

"Nii-chan, ada otou-san!" Ryou berusaha membangunkan sang kakak.

"Ugh… Ryou?" Kazemaru mulai sadar, "Aku… kenapa?"

"Kau tadi pingsan karena kelelahan. Tidak apa-apa," Goenji membantu Kazemaru untuk duduk.

"Otou-san?"

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya sang ayah. Kazemaru menangguk.

"Otou-san bukannya harusnya masih kerja?" Tanya Kazemaru bingung.

"Mendengar Ranmaru ikut mengindap penyakit yang sama dengan ibumu membuat otou-san tidak bisa tenang. Kebetulan pekerjaan disana sudah otou-san selesaikan sehingga bisa cepat pulang," Jelas sang ayah sambil mengelus pelan rambut anak bungusnya itu yang kini masih tertidur, "Ia harus dirawat berapa lama?"

"Ayahku bilang sekitar 1-2 minggu. Meskipun begitu, ketika sudah sembuh nanti ia harus rutin check-up seminggu sekali dirumah sakit, karena bisa saja penyakitnya menyerangnya lagi," Jelas Goenji.

"Ayahmu dokter disini?" Goenji menangangguk.

"Sou ka. Ichirouta, Ryou, ini sudah hampir malam, kalian berdua pulang duluan saja. Besok kalian harus kesekolah, kan?"

"Tapi… Ranmaru…"

"Otou-san akan menemaninya. Besok kalian bisa berkunjung lagi. Sekarang kalian pulang dulu. Jarak rumah sakit dan rumah cukup jauh, nanti kalian malah nyasar,"

Kazemaru menurutinya, Goenji ikut menemaninya pulang takut ditengah jalan kenapa-napa.

-XXX-

"Goenji terima kasih untuk hari ini. Untung Ranmaru dapat tertolong," Ujar Kazemaru saat ia sudah sampai dirumahnya, "Tapi tidak apa-apa dengan biayanya? Biayanya lebih murah dari yang sebenarnya, kan?"

Goenji hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, ayahku juga tidak keberatan. Selain itu, kau juga beruntung kan adikmu dapat sembuh,"

"Iya. Arigatou, Goenji,"

-XXX-

Kazemaru terdiam didepan pintu kelasnya. Sudah seminggu ia tak masuk, entah kenapa ia jadi takut masuk kekelas. Dengan tangan gemetaran, digesernya pintu kelas. Suasana kelas yang awalnya ricuh bagaikan dipasar pada pagi hari(?), kini mendadak hening kek kuburan. Kazemaru awalnya jadi takut. Tapi…

Anak-anak langsung mengkerubungi Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru-san? Seminggu ini kau kemana saja?"

"Kudengar adikmu sakit. Sakit apa? Sekarang sudah sembuh belum?"

"Kau kemarin kemana?" Dll

Kelas kembali ricuh dan seisi kelas langsung mengkerubungi Kazemaru dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Hiroto yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam dikursinya kini hanya tertawa kecil, "Sasuga ne, Goenji-kun,"

Goenji yang daritadi hanya membaca bukunya bingung dengan perkataan Hiroto, "Apanya?"

"Berkatmu dia bisa sekolah dan adiknya bisa sembuh dengan biaya yang diperingan kan? Kau memang hebat," Hiroto beranjak dan mendekati kerumunan itu serta menarik Kazemaru," Ayo, minggir-minggir, ketua kelas mau duduk dulu. Ayo minggir,"

Beruntung Hiroto si wakil ketua kelas berhasil menyelamatkan Kazemaru dari pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu. Kazemaru menghela nafas lega.

"He he, enaknya jadi artis dadakan," Goda Hiroto.

"Urusai! Hiroto jelek! Jelek!" Kata Kazemaru, Hiroto hanya tertawa.

Goenji menatap keduanya dari jauh. Entah kenapa ia merasa dadanya sakit melihat kejadian itu. Ia belum dapat menterjemahkan rasa sakit itu dan malah berpikir:

"Mungkin semalam salah makan, ya?"

Tapi, ia menyadari mungkin rasa sakit itu bukan karena salah makan…

Apa ia cemburu?

**Bersambung…**

* * *

E-eeeh, kepanjangan? Ato kependekan?

Buat Erza maaf ya, kalo FICnya malah menjerumus ke KazeRan dan HiroIchi, bukan GouKaze, tapi ntar di chapter selanjutnya bakal tak banyakin GouKaze deh. Ini aja lebih menjerumus ke FAMILY daripada ROMANCE. Mana ceritanya LEBAY semua lagi. Rencana UPDATE tanggal 30 atau 31.

Huee, maaf ya, Erza-chan TTwTT

RnR? Hueeee, maafin aku *minggat*


	2. Genre: ROMANCE

**Vi-Chan baaack~**

**Maaf buat yang kelamaan nunggu. Buat Erza, maaf kalo kali ini romance sama GouKaze nya kurang. Semoga kali ini banyak deh**

* * *

**Aishiteru, Kazemaru  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Rate: T  
Pair: GouKaze  
Ket: FIC Req Erza Si Titania  
Warning!: FIC OOC, pasti banyak typo dan kata yg hilang, cerita LEBAY,dll  
Disclaimer: Punya saia loh *digebukin*, Eh maksudnya Level-5**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, yang dimana Kazemaru kebetulan libur kerja memutuskan untuk menjenguk Ranmaru bersama Ryou dan juga ditemani oleh Goenji. Sesampai disana, Kazemaru terkejut saat baru saja menggeser pintu kamar, dilihatnya sosok remaja berambut merah yang ia kenali. Sosok itu teryata sedang sibuk bermain dengan adik bungsunya yang kebetulan sudah sadar dan kondisinya sudah agak membaik.

"Yo, Kazemaru-chan," Sapa Hiroto yang menyadari Kazemaru datang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan –Chan? Selain itu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Kazemaru.

"Kupikir tak ada salahnya datang menjenguk. Aku juga diminta ayahmu untuk menemani adikmu sebentar sementara ia sedang membeli makan siang," Jelas Hiroto sambil mendekati Kazemaru, "Yo Ryou-Chan, lama tidak ketemu," Hiroto mengacak-acak rambut Ryou

"Hiroto-Nii tambah tinggi," Ujar Ryou.

"Masa sih. Kau juga tambah tinggi nih,"

Goenji hanya terdiam dan heran. Bersama tiga bersaudara itu, Hiroto tampak akrab sekali dengan mereka. Mendadak dadanya jadi terasa sakit lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua sedang apa?" Tanya Kazemaru.

"Main monopoli. Diluar dugaan adik kecilmu jago juga," Jawab Hiroto.

"Nii-Chan mau main juga?" Tanya Ranmaru. Suaranya kini tak lagi terdengar serak.

Kazemaru hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut adiknya, "Ranmaru haus? Mau Nii-chan belikan minum dulu? Nanti baru kita main,"

"Boleh minum jus?" Tanya Ranmaru.

"Kata dokter boleh. Nii-Chan belikan jus dulu. Kau tunggu disini," Kazemaru meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ikuuut!" Ryou malah menyusul kakaknya.

Tinggallah tiga mahkluk dalam ruangan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Hiroto berdering.

"Ah, aku keluar dulu ya," Hiroto pamit keluar ruangan untuk mengangkat telepon. Tingggallah Goenji dan Ranmaru.

"Nee nee, Goenji-Nii dadanya sakit ya?" Tanya Ranmaru.

"Kok bisa tahu?" Tanya Goenji bingung.

"Tangannya… Enggak apa-apa kan? Sakitnya kenapa?" Tanya Ranmaru sambil memegangi pagar kecil yang mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Mungkin karena ia masih kecil, pagar itu membantunya agar ia tidak terjatuh.

Goenji menyadari bahwa daritadi tangannya sibuk menekan rasa sakit di dadanya, "Ah, tidak kenapa-napa,"

"Sakitnya kenapa?" Tanya ulang Ranmaru. Melihat tatapan polos anak itu membuat Goenji tak tega berbohong dan lagi firasatnya memintanya untuk tak berbohong.

"Yah… Sakitnya muncul tiba-tiba saat kakakmu dekat dengan… Hiroto," Jawab Goenji jujur. Goenji pikir karena masih kelas 2 SD, anak itu tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kenyataanya…

"GOENJI-NII CEMBURU!" Teriak Ranmaru tiba-tiba. Goenji kaget. Buset dah, masih kecil udah tahu gituan. Siapa yang ngajarin? Kazemaru? Tak mungkin. Ryou? Mungkin saja. Hiroto? Entahlah

"Goenji-Nii naksir Nii-Chan~" Goenji nyaris blushing.

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh. Kakakmu kan suka sama Hiroto itu," Goenji memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Heee, Hiroto-Nii udah punya pacar kok," Ujar Ranmaru.

"Eh?"

"Kalau Goenji-Nii suka Nii-Chan jadian aja. Ranmaru restui!"

Goenji hanya tertawa dan mengelus rambut anak itu, "Kecil-kecil sudah tahu cinta-cintaan. Siapa yang ngajarin nih?"

"Teman sekolah. Udah ada yang pacaran loh~" Ujar Ranmaru. Goenji sweetdrop. SDnya gimana tuh kok bisa sampai ada anak kelas 2 SD jadian? Pengaruh lingkungan mungkin ya.

Greek

Hiroto yang sudah selesai menelepon masuk keruangan, "Wah wah, lagi ngapain nih?"

"Gosip gosip~" Jawab Ranmaru sedikit berbohong. Mungkin ia mau berbaik hati menjaga rahasia perasaan Goenji pada kakaknya.

"Kecil-kecil sudah pintar bergosip ya, sini kucubit dulu," Hiroto mencubit pipi mungil si kecil itu sampai ia harus meronta kesakitan bahkan sampai memukul-mukuli tangan Hiroto. Sementara Goenji sedikit lega karena merasa anak itu bisa menjaga rahasia.

"Kami kembaliiii~" Ryou langsung lari masuk kamar, "Nih, jusnya,"

"Makasih~" Ranmaru menerimanya.

"Maaf lama, tadi ngantri," Kata Kazemaru, "Eh, Goenji? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah,"

Goenji tersadar, "Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa,"

Ranmaru menahan tawa. Ia kemudian membisikan sesuatu pada Ryou. Ryou ikut menahan tawa.

"Apa yang kalian bisikan?" Tanya Kazemaru bingung. Keduanya masih menahan tawa, "Nanti juga tahu sendiri," Ujar keduanya kompak.

Kazemaru bingung, Goenji sibuk menutup wajahnya yang memerah, Hiroto sibuk bernarsis ria di ponselnya, sementara Ryou dan Ranmaru malah tertawa.

Benar-benar hari yang penuh warna.

-XXX-

"Fuh, hari ini ramai juga," Ujar Kazemaru yang baru saja selesai mencuci peralatan makan para pelanggan rumah makan tempat ia kerja. Hari ini rumah makan tempat ia kerja cukup ramai. Mungkin karena malam minggu.

"Kazemaru-san hari ini sudah berjuang keras ya," Puji salah satu karyawan toko. Sekilas ia tampak manis dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Aha, tidak juga. Kau juga sudah bekerja keras kok disini, Aphrodi," Kata Kazemaru.

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah dulu kau kedatangan tetangga baru. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Aphrodi.

"Goenji. Goenji Shuuya," Jawab Kazemaru. Aphrodi mematung.

"Shuuya? Kau serius?" Tanya Aphrodi tak percaya. Kazemaru bingung.

"I-iya. Kenapa?"

"KAU SERIUS KETEMU DIA? NANTI AJAK AKU KERUMAHNYA. SUDAH LAMA TIDAK MELIHAT SI PETANI BAWANG ITU!" Jerit Aphrodi. Kazemaru kaget campur sweetdrop.

"Pe… Petani… Bawang?" Apa itu julukan Goenji dari Aphrodi?

"Ya. Waktu kecil dia bilang dia mau jadi petani bawang saja karena rambutnya mirip bawang. Dia saja waktu itu saking sebalnya sampai-sampai suka membakar bawang yang ada dihadapannya padahal dia bilang mau jadi petani bawang makanya kupanggil petani bawang," Cerita Aphrodi. Kazemaru tambah sweetdrop.

"Eh tunggu! Waktu kecil?"

"Dia belum cerita ya? Aku dan Goenji teman semasa kecil. Kami bertemu sewaktu dia liburan ke Korea,"

Kazemaru ber'oh' ria. Tidak disangka teryata Aphrodi teman semasa kecil Goenji.

Sama halnya seperti Kazemaru, Aphrodi juga salah satu karyawan dirumah makan itu. Selain mencari uang, ia kerja juga karena tak mau bertemu ayahnya. Aphrodi dulu bercerita padanya, kedua orangtuanya bercerai dan ibunya diam-diam meninggalkannya dan Aphrodi tidak suka ayahnya karena senang menyiksanya tanpa alasan. Intinya, ia kerja agar terbebas dari ayahnya.

"Tapi… Ayahmu akan marah kalau kau telat pulang kan?" Tanya Kazemaru.

"Hah? Sesudah pulang kerja aku selalu berkeliaran sampai larut malam karena aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya," Jawab Aphrodi.

"Lalu, kalau hari libur kau ngapain?"

"Biasanya ngobrol sama jalan-jalan bareng anak jalanan. Kadang-kadang aku menginap dirumah teman sekolah. Jadi walaupun libur aku akan tetap berusaha agar tidak melihat muka ayahku!" Kazemaru terdiam. Sebegitu bencinyakah Aphrodi pada ayahnya?

Memang, dulu bosnya pernah bercerita, kalau ayahnya suka marah-marah dan menyiksanya tanpa alasan. Dan itu terjadi setiap kali ia bertemu ayahnya. Makanya Aphrodi jadi membenci sang ayah dan sering pulang larut karena tak mau disiksa ayahnya itu.

Berbeda dengan Kazemaru yang justru akur-akur saja dengan keluarganya. Aphrodi juga anak tunggal, jadi tidak ada saudara yang bisa ia ajak ngobrol dan alhasil ia bergaul dengan anak jalanan. Meskipun begitu, Aphrodi tidak terbawa pengaruh buruk dari pertemanan dilingkungan itu.

Kazemaru baru saja selesai mencuci piring dan mengganti pakaiannya, "Kau mau kerumah Goenji kan? Besok?"

"Sekarang saja. Aku mau nginap disana saja," Kazemaru kembali sweetdrop.

Kazemaru dan Aphrodi langsung menuju rumah Goenji.

"WOW, rumahnya besar juga," Komentar Aphrodi.

Jujur saja, walaupun ia sering bertemu Goenji, Kazemaru tidak pernah berkunjung kerumahnya. Mungkin karena faktor kerja serta mengurusi kedua adiknya.

Kazemaru kemudian menekan bel yang terletak disebelah pagar masuk.

"_Kazemaru? Ada perlu apa?"_ Dari bel, terdengar suara Goenji.

"Temanmu-… Uwa!"

"Hoi, petani bawang! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau pindah kesini?" Sebelum Kazemaru sempat mengatakannya, Aphrodi sudah keburu mendahuluinya. Goenji sweetdrop dan kenal siapa pelaku yang memberikan julukan aneh itu.

"_Yah… Sebentar, kubukakan pintunya dulu,"_

GREEEK

Pintu pagar tergeser dengan sendirinya. Kazemaru pernah liat di TV, katanya akhir-akhir ini pagar yang dapat dibuka hanya dengan sebuah remote mulai banyak disegani. Tapi harganya mahal sehingga hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat membelinya.

"Sekaya apa sih dia?" Pikir Kazemaru sweetdrop. Keduanya masuk kedalam halaman rumah. Halamannya luas juga. Banyak tanaman hias serta pohon-pohon untuk menghiasi rumah dan tertata rapi.

Kolam ikan yang cukup besar berisikan berbagai jenis ikan hias dengan batu-batu berwarna yang menjadi jalan menuju rumah tertata rapi. Kazemaru kagum. Baru pertama kali ia melihat taman rumah seindah itu. Ia berharap suatu saat ayah serta adiknya dapat ikut melihatnya.

"Si petani bawang kaya juga ya," Komentar Aphrodi ikut kagum. Mereka akhirnya tiba dirumah Goenji dan sempat cengo sesaat. Keduanya berpikir sama:

"Ini sih bukan RUMAH tapi ISTANA!" Keduanya cengo.

"Mau bengong sampai kapan. Ayo masuk," Teryata Goenji sudah menungguinya didepan pintu rumahnya, "Dan teryata kau bersama Terumi,"

"Terumi?" Kazemaru sempat bingung. Siapa Terumi?

"Terumi itu nama kecilku. Maaf ya aku belum bilang," Jawab Aphrodi yang teryata nama kecilnya itu Terumi. Aphrodi maupun Goenji sama-sama saling memanggil nama kecil. Mungkin karena teman semasa kecil.

"Ayo masuk," Kedunya masuk. Baik taman maupun rumahnya sama-sama terlihat mewah. Keduanya diminta menunggu diruang tamu.

Ruang tamunya luas. Banyak perabotan mewah. Jendelanya tampak seperti dinding kaca yang dihiasi gorden panjang sampai menyapu lantai. Kazemaru cengo, sementara Aphrodi hanya celingak-celinguk persis seperti anak kecil hendak menyebrang jalan.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," Goenji meletakan nampan berisikan 3 gelas cokelat panas, "Lalu, kalian ada perlu apa? Dan Terumi, kau teryata berteman dengannya,"

"Peace~" Aphrodi hanya menunjukan jarinya yang membentuk huruf V.

"A-Aphrodi bilang mau bertemu denganmu. Benar ya kalian berteman semasa kecil?" Tanya Kazemaru.

"Ya. Aku bertemu dengannya sewaktu aku liburan ke Korea saat masih kecil," Jawab Goenji. Kazemaru mengangguk, "Lalu, Terumi, kau ada perlu apa?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang kerumah. Aku mau nginap dirumahmu," Jawab Aphrodi tanpa ragu.

"Kenapa? Ayahmu kan nanti ma-…"

"Aku benci dia. Aku tidak mau pulang," Jawab Aphrodi memutus perkataan Goenji.

Goenji berbisik ke Kazemaru, "Dia kenapa? Berantem dengan ayahnya?"

"Begini, orangtuanya cerai. Ibunya meninggalkannya diam-diam. Ayahnya stres dan setiap kali bertemu pasti akan selalu memarahi dan menyiksanya tanpa alasan. Makanya ia selalu keluyuran dan pulang larut malam agar tidak bertemu ayahnya. Ia bahkan berteman dengan anak jalanan," Jelas Kazemaru. Goenji hanya ber'oh ria.

"Yah, kau mau menginap sampai kapan?" Tanya Goenji sambil meminum cokelat panas. Kazemaru juga sedang meminumnya.

"Sampai ayahku mati,"

Kazemaru maupun Goenji kompak sampai menyemburkan minumannya. Beruntung tidak ada yang kena semburannya.

"Ka-kau serius?" Tanya Goenji. Yang benar saja, masa sampai ayahnya mati? Ia sangat membenci ayahnya sampai segitunya?

"Aku serius!" Goenji berpikir sejenak.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah," Akhirnya Goenji mengizinkan Aphrodi tinggal dirumahnya untuk sementara, walaupun tidak bisa kalau harus menunggu ayahnya mati dulu.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau kemasi barangku dulu~" Aphrodi langsung ngacir, tinggallah Goenji dan Kazemaru berdua.

"Lalu, Kazemaru, adikmu bagaimana? Sudah membaik?" Tanya Goenji.

"Y-ya, sudah. Besok dia juga sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit," Jawab Kazemaru.

"Yokatta ne? Oh iya lalu, besok ada ulangan, kau sudah belajar?"

SIIIIIIING

"A-… AKU LUPAAAA?" Kazemaru langsung menjerit.

"Masa kau bisa lupa? Nah, mumpung sepi, mau kuajari?" Tawar Goenji.

"Eh, boleh?"

Goenji hanya tersenyum. Ia beranjak kekamarnya untuk mengambil bukunya. Kazemaru hanya terdiam ditempat. Wajahnya memerah setiap kali melihat Goenji tersenyum lembut. Dadanya berdebar. Ia sendiri tak bisa menterjemahkan perasaan apa yang ia alami itu.

-XXX-

Jam pelajaran terakhir ialah jam dimana akhirnya hasil ulangan akan dibagikan. Yang mendapat nilai dibawah KKM pulang sekolah harus ikut ulangan ulang. Kazemaru pernah merasakannya sekali dan itu baginya merupakan mimpi buruk. Why?

Bayangkan, adik-adiknya terpaksa dijemput ayahnya, telat kerja hingga gajinya sempat dikurangi, serta dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sang ayah karena dikira menelantarkan adiknya. Ntar kalau mereka diculik orang gimana? Oleh sebab itu ia tidak akan mau lagi ikut ulangan ulang.

"Hari ini ulangan kemarin akan dibagikan. Goenji Shuuya!" Kudou-Sensei selaku pelaku guru yang mengadakan ulangan serta ulangan ulang memanggil nama-nama murid satu persatu.

Goenji beranjak untuk mengambil kertas ulangannya. Kazemaru sempat meliriknya. Nilainya 100. Hebat, itulah yang Kazemaru pikirkan.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta!"

"Ha'i," Kazemaru mengambil kertas ulangannya. 95, lumayan juga. Ia hanya salah 1 soal. Untung Goenji kemarin sempat mengajarinya, jadi cukup banyak yang ia pahami dalam soal ulangan kemarin.

"Nee, Kazemaru dapat nilai berapa?" Tanya Hiroto. Dari kertas ulangan milik Hiroto, tertulis angka 95. WOW, nilainya sama.

"Sama denganmu," Jawab Kazemaru.

"Dan, SISANYA KENAPA NILAINYA CUMA ENAM? BEL PULANG NANTI KALIAN SEKELAS, KECUALI GOENJI, KAZEMARU DAN KIYAMA HARUS KUMPUL DIRUANG BP UNTUK ULANGAN ULANG!" Teriak sang guru. Sekelas pada ngeri.

"Eeeeh? Ikut lagi? Aku mau pulaaang,"

"Hueee, kalau saja kemarin aku ingat ada ulangan,"

"Apa yang kupelajari kemarin gak keluar diulangan. !%^$#$ #,"

Banyak murid yang mengeluh. Bel jam pulang terdengar. Kazemaru beruntung karena ia tak ikut ulangan ulang, jadi ia bisa pulang dengan tenang. Selain itu, ia juga libur kerja karena bosnya sedang liburan, jadi ia bisa menemani adiknya tidur siang. Kebetulan Ranmaru sudah bisa pulang. Ia pulang siang hari dimana Kazemaru masih disekolah. Ia pulang dijemput ayahnya.

"Kazemaru," Suara Goenji yang terdengar halus mengagetkan Kazemaru.

"Ya?"

"Besok kan hari Minggu. Kau mau belajar bareng lagi?" Tawar Goenji.

"E-eh? Tapi rasanya aku kurang sopan ya harus kerumahmu dengan bajuku yang agak bulukan itu…"

"Lebih baik daripada tidak punya baju, kan?" Ujar Goenji.

"Benar juga ya…"

"Selain itu, ayo pulang. Kasihan adikmu sudah menunggu,"

"Ah iya!" Kazemaru dan Goenji kembali pulang bareng.

Hampir setiap hari keduanya selalu pergi dan pulang bareng dan hampir setiap hari juga keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Mereka sendiri pun tak tahu tapi yang jelas entah mengapa mereka sangat senang saat itu.

Sampai dirumah, Kazemaru hanya bengong dengan keadaan TV menyala.

Saat ini, ayahnya yang sedang libur sibuk didapur, Ryou sibuk menggambar, Ranmaru sibuk menyusun puzzle barunya yang dibeli sang ayah, sementara Kazemaru hanya bengong didepan TV. Dalam pikirannya, Kazemaru terus mengingat senyum Goenji dan kata-kata lembutnya.

"Ichirouta? Ichirouta? Hoi…" Sang ayah memanggil anak sulungnya, namun yang bersangkutan tidak dengar.

"Ichirouta?" Kazemaru masih bengong.

"Eng?" Ryou dan Ranmaru yang awalnya sibuk dengan aktifitasnya kini bingung melihat kakaknya. Biasanya ia tidak budeg(?) begini. Ryou mendekati kakaknya dan mematikan TV, namun teryata ia masih bengong.

"Nii-Chan?" Kazemaru tidak dengar juga.

Ranmaru mulai ikutan kesal dan…

"HUEEEEE!" Dan akhirnya menangis. Disaat itulah Kazemaru baru tersadar.

"E-eh? Ranmaru, kau kenapa?"

"HUEEE! NII-CHAN JADI BUDEG! HUEEE~"Ryou langsung sweetdrop, Kazemaru cengo, sementar ayahnya malah bangga dengan jurus pemukas(?) anak bungsunya itu.

"Gomen. Sudah ya, jangan nangis lagi," Kazemaru menenagkan adiknya itu. Akhirnya Ranmaru berhenti menangis.

"Akhirnya, nah, Ichirouta, bahan makanan sudah hampir habis. Kau bisa pergi ke supermarket untuk membelinya?"

"Heee, tapi inikan sudah malam,"

"Ayolah, masa malam ini hanya makan telur? Uang kembaliannya bisa kau pakai untuk beli cemilan deh," Akhirnya Kazemaru menuruti.

"Ryou ikuuut~ Ranmaru mau ikut?" Tanya Ryou.

Awalnya si bungsu mau ikut, tapi dia melirik jam dan buru-buru ambil remote dan…

"YAAAY~ Nogizaka 46~" Seisi rumah, kecuali Ranmaru sweetdrop.

"Gak mau ikut nih? Mau Nii-Chan belikan apa?" Tanya Kazemaru.

"Pocky sama jus dingin~"

"Ok, Nii-Chan belikan. Ryou pakai jaket dulu," Ryou menuruti.

Disupermarket, Kazemaru sibuk mencari bahan makanan sesuai dengan daftar belanja, sekalian menjaga Ryou yang sibuk membeli kue dan cemilan lain. Ia takut anak itu nyasar.

"Selanjutnya sarden… Ryou sudah selesai memilih?" Tanya Kazemaru.

"Pocky dimana? Nanti Ranmaru ngambek lagi,"

"Pocky sama jusnya biasanya didekat kasir. Nanti begitu mau dibayar baru diambil. Sekarang kita ke bagian makanan kaleng dulu,"

"Ha'i~"

Dari jauh, tanpa Kazemaru sadari, teryata Goenji juga sedang sibuk berbelanja disana.

"Kazemaru?" Goenji diam-diam mengikutinya.

"Ukh, kenapa tinggi sekali?" Kazemaru berusaha mengambil kaleng sarden yang terletak di rak atas, namun teryata lokasinya lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, sementara Ryou malah sibuk melihat belanjaannya Kazemaru.

"Lho, Kazemaru-chan, sedang belanja juga?" Tanya seseorag yang teryata Hiroto.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku pakai –Chan! Kau sedang apa disini? Nginap dirumah Ryuuji?" Tanya Kazemaru.

"Sudah pasti. Kan malam minggu. Mana Ranmaru? Dia tidak ikut?" Tanya Hiroto.

"Idolanya tampil di TV. Dia mana mungkin melewatkannya," Jawab Kazemaru.

"Siapa? Oh, Nogizaka 46 dan 48 Family itu? Wah, teryata Ranmaru suka Idol-Group juga. Lalu, kau tadi sedang apa? Ambil kaleng tapi tak sampai-sampai?"

"Urusai," Kazemaru kembali mencoba mengambil kaleng sarden lagi, namun tak juga sampai.

Hiroto tertawa, beruntung ia agak tinggi sedikit dari Kazemaru, jadi bisa membantu mengambilkannya kaleng sarden itu. Goenji dari jauh menatap keduanya. Tangan mereka… Tangan mereka tampak bersentuhan. Dadanya terasa sakit lagi. Goenji pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa diketahui ketiganya, namun Ryou menyadarinya.

"Nii-Chan, tadi ada Goenji-Nii," Kata Ryou.

"Masa?" Kazemaru menatap kebelakangnya, "Tidak ada kok, mungkin orang lain namun kelihatan mirip. Ini sudah semua. Ayo cari pocky dan jus pesanan Ranmaru, setelah itu kita pulang," Ryou hanya mengangguk, namun dalam hati ia yakin bahwa yang ia lihat pasti Goenji.

Sementara itu, Goenji yang baru saja pulang langsung berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Hatinya panas melihat kedekatan keduanya.

"Pulang-pulang sudah begini. Ngambek ya?" Tanya Aphrodi yang saat ini sedang sibuk baca komik.

"Bukan. Tapi… Sudahlah, bukan urusanmu," Aphrodi menyadarinya dan tersenyum licik.

"Wah, Shuuya sedang jatuh cinta nih,"

BLUSH! Wajah Goenji langsung memerah, "U-urusai, ini bukan urusanmu. Sudah,aku mau tidur dulu!"

Aphrodi keluar kamar sambil menahan tawa.

-XXX-

Sesekali Kazemaru menguap dikelasnya. Semalam, setelah belajar bareng dengan Goenji ia tak bisa tidur karena teryata Ranmaru habis mimpi buruk dan takut tidur. Alhasil ia harus mengurusi Ranmaru hingga mau tidur, namun malah berunjung dirinya yang tidak bisa tidur.

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, datang saja kekantor sensei. Nah, Kazemaru-San, Goenji-San dan Kiyama-San, kalian tolong kembalikan buku-buku pinjamana ini keperpustakaan bawah ya,"

"Ha'i,"

Sekelas langsung keluar untuk istirahat, sementara Kazemaru, Goenji dan Hiroto mengumpulkan buku-buku yang dipinjam tadi. Perpustakaan terletak dilantai 2, sementara kelasnya ada dilantai 3, alhasil mereka harus turun kebawah.

"Ukh, bukunya banyak juga," Keluh Hiroto.

"Murid dikelas kita banyak sih," Jawab Kazemaru. Saat menuruni tangga, akibat mengantuk, ia kepeleset dan jatuh dari tangga.

"UWAAA!"

"KAZEMARU!" Goenji dan Hiroto kaget.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kubawa ke UKS ya," Hiroto langsung menggendong Kazemaru ala bridal style. Kazemaru blushing.

"A-aku masih bisa jalan sendiri. Turunkan aku!" Tapi Hiroto cuek dan membawa Kazemaru ke UKS. Goenji mengikuti dari belakang. Hatinya kembali panas. Keduanya tampak mesra(?).

Di UKS, Goenji dan Hiroto mengobati Kazemaru. Kepalanya berdarah, namun tak parah, tapi kakinya malah terkilir hingga membuatnya sulit berjalan.

"Kau ceroboh sekali," Ujar Goenji sambil mengobati kaki Kazemaru.

"Gomen. Semalam aku kurang tidur karena Ranmaru mimpi buruk," Kata Kazemaru.

"Kau istirahat saja. Kubelikan minum dulu," Goenji beranjak keluar, walaupun hatinya berat membiarkan Kazemaru berduaan dengan Hiroto. Saat Goenji sudah keluar, Kazemaru mencoba berdiri.

"Jangan berdiri dulu. Kakimu masih sakit, kan," Hiroto menahan Kazemaru.

"Tapi aku mau kekelas. Jadi-… UWAA!"

"UWAAAA!" "GYAAAA!"

BRUK!

Goenji yang baru selesai membeli minum dikantin berjalan dengan keadaan hati yang cukup panas. Ia juga merasa bodoh karena membiarkan mereka berduaan di UKS.

"Aku kemba-… Eh?" Goenji terbelak melihat keadaan keduanya.

Disana, terlihat Kazemaru dalam posisi terbaring dilantai dan Hiroto yang berada diatas tubuh Kazemaru. Tangannya menahan tangan Kazemaru dan wajah keduanya hampir berdekatan.

"Maaf, aku menganggu," Goenji berlari pergi.

"Ma-matte!" Kazemaru memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan berlari sebisa mungkin walau dalam keadaan kaki terkilir. Sampai ditaman belakang sekolah yang sepi, barulah Goenji berhenti.

"Tunggu, tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Tadi itu-…"

"Apa? TADI ITU APA?"

Kazemaru terbelak. Baru kali ini ia melihat Goenji marah.

"Kau suka dengannya kan dan malah sibuk bermesraan saat aku pergi!"

"Bukan begitu! Aku mana mungkin menyukai Hiroto-…"

"Tapi tadi terbukti kau suka padanya! Pacaran saja tidak lihat tempat, dasar murahan!"

Murahan?

Tes

"Eh?" Goenji kaget melihat Kazemaru menangis dihadapannya. Apa kata-katanya keterlaluan?

"…Ke-kejam…" Suara Kazemaru terdengar serak.

"Kazemaru? Itu… Maksudku tadi-…"

"KAU KEJAM! PADAHAL TADI ITU TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN! GOENJI BAKA! Padahal… padahal…" Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, "PADAHAL AKU MENYUKAIMU, GOENJI! Tapi teryata… Kau…"

Kazemaru pergi meninggalkan Goenji yang mematung disana. Bahkan melewati Hiroto yang sempat menyusulnya.

"Kazemaru menangis?" Hiroto bingung, "Goenji? Apa yang terjadi?"

Goenji tak menjawab. Hiroto bingung sendiri.

Semenjak saat itu, hubungan Kazemaru dan Goenji memburuk. Mereka kini tak lagi pergi atau pulang bareng. Begitu pulang malah langsung tepar dikamar seakan hari itu hari yang membosankan. Kazemaru saja sewaktu kerja sambil bengong.

Goenji Shuuya yang baru saja pulang sekolah langsung tepar ditempat tidur. Aprodi yang sedang mendengarkan MP3 ditelinganya ikut bingung.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Aphrodi bingung.

"Hanya capek. Sudah, kau kerja sana. Sudah jam kerjamu,"

Aphrodi yang bingung hanya menuruti, dan beranjak pergi ketempat kerjanya. Sementara itu, Kazemaru yang juga baru saja mau berangkat kerja malah bengong ditempat.

"Nii-Chan? Nii-Chan kenapa?" Tanya Ryou bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Kazemamaru berbohong.

"Kok kita gak berangkat sama Goenji-Nii lagi?" Tanya Ryou.

"…" Kazemaru tak menjawab, "Aku pergi dulu. Ryou jaga rumah ya. Nanti Hiroto datang, kau bisa main dengannya,"

Kazemaru pergi, sang adik hanya menatapnya dari jauh dengan khawatir, "Nii-Chan…"

-XXX-

"Kazemaru. Hoi, Kazemaru Ichirouta!" Kazemaru kaget dengan suara seseorang yang meneriaki namanya.

"A-Aphrodi? Ada apa?" Tanya Kazemaru.

"Kau melamun terus. Ada masalah?" Tanya Aphrodi yang sibuk membungkus pesanan pelanggan.

Kazemaru hanya diam dan kembali menatap kearah makanan pesanan yang belum ia bungkus. Segera ia membungkusnya.

"Kau punya masalah dengan Shuuya?" Tanyanya dan TEPAT. Kazemaru hanya diam. Aphrodi tampaknya mulai mengerti permasalahannya.

Sementara itu, Hiroto dan pacarnya, Ryuuji sedang menemani Ryou dan Ranmaru. Saat ini mereka sedang bermain dengan sejenis lilin permainan.

"Ryou-Chan? Kok murung?" Tanya Ryuuji.

"Nii-Chan sama Goenji-Nii hubungannya kayaknya tambah buruk," Ujar Ryou murung. Ranmaru yang juga merasa begitu kemudian membentuk lilinnya menjadi bentuk hati dan ada retakan ditengahnya, "Kayak gini?" Tanya Ranmaru polos.

Hiroto hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya, "Kau ini tahu saja,"

"Hiroto-Nii bantu Nii-Chan sama Goenji-Nii baikan dong," Pinta Ryou

Hiroto dan Ryuuji berpikir.

Tok tok

"Siapaaa?" Ryou mengintip lewat celah pintu. Tampak sosok pemuda 'cantik' dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang berdiri mengetuk pintu.

"Apa ini rumah Kazemaru Ichirouta?" Tanyanya.

"I-iya. Tapi Nii-Chan tidak ada dirumah,"

"Bagus(?). Ada yang mau kutanyakan, buka pintunya,"

"Tapi Nii-Chan bilang jangan membukakan pintu…"

"Ryou, buka saja pintunya," Ujar Hiroto. Ryou awalnya ragu, tetapi kemudian ia menurutinya.

"Aku Aphrodi, teman Part-Timenya Kazemaru. Ini benar rumahnya, kan?"

Hiroto mengangguk," Ada perlu apa?"

"Ini soal hubungan Kazemaru dan si Petani Bawang alias Shuuya. Tampaknya hubungan keduanya memburuk,"

"Tunggu, Shuuya itu… Goenji kan? Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Kami teman semasa kecil. Kau teman Kazemaru kan? Mau kerjasama membuat keduanya baikan?" Tawar Aphrodi.

"Kebetulan kami juga sedang membahas masalah itu,"

"Good job! Sekarang kita susun rencananya,"

"Ikuuut~" Ryou dan Ranmaru malah pengen ikutan.

Ryuuji dan Hiroto tertawa. Kecil-kecil malah ikutan," Baiklah, kita susun rencanya berlima!"

-XXX-

Hari ini SD Ryou dan Ranmaru libur. SMP tempat Ryuuji sekolah juga libur, alhasil karena tak mungkin membiarkan kedua adiknya sendiri, ia meminta Ryuuji menjaganya.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Jaga mereka baik-baik ya," Ujar Kazemaru.

"Serahkan saja padaku. Hati-hati dijalan,"

Kazemaru mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Goenji baru saja berangkat. Kazemaru buru-buru pergi untuk menghindar. Goenji yang awalnya hanya menatap dari jauh mulai menyusul kesekolah.

"Nah, Ryou, Ranmaru, kakakmu pulang jam berapa? Nanti kita susul untuk melaksanakan 'rencana'nya,"

"Jam setengah 3," Jawab Ryou.

"Semoga Nii-Chan dan Goenji-Nii bisa baikan! Aphrodi-Nii untung mau bantu," Ranmaru tampak senang.

Dikelasnya, Kazemaru yang tidak mengetahui rencana itu hanya bengong selama jam pelajaran. Sama halnya dengan Goenji.

Goenji tak tahu kalau teryata Kazemaru juga menyukainya, tapi justru dia malah…

"Haaah…" Goenji menghela nafasnya. Kalau saja ia tidak salah paham dengan kejadian itu, kalau saja ia tidak mengatakan hal yang kejam pada Kazemaru…

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar. Goenji buru-buru keluar, sementara Kazemaru hanya terdiam ditempat duduknya.

"Ssst, Goenji, boleh minta bantuan?" Tanya Hiroto saat diluar kelas.

"Apa?" Tanya Goenji dingin.

"Ada yang ketinggalan. Bisa tolong ambilkan bukuku dikelas? Tolong ya?" Pinta Hiroto.

Goenji menurutinya walaupun ia enggan kembali kekelas karena merasa tak enak pada Kazemaru yang masih terdiam ditempat. Saat Goenji masuk kelas…

GREEK

CEKLEK!

"Eh?" Goenji dan Kazemaru mencoba membuka pintu, namun teryata dikunci! Goenji perpikir, itu pasti ulah Hiroto.

Ia mencoba mendobrak pintu, namun hasilnya nihil. Keduanya terdiam.

Saat Goenji menatap Kazemaru, Kazemaru justru memalingkan wajahnya seakan tak mau melihat Goenji. Goenji menyesal dan berpikir, ini mungkin saat yang tepat.

"Kazemaru…" Kazemaru pura-pura tak mendengar.

"…Gomen,"

"Eh?"Kazemaru menatap Goenji.

"Aku… Aku salah paham soal waktu itu. Hiroto sudah bilang ia cuma mencegahmu untuk berdiri, namun kau memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan jatuh. Aku cemburu karena kau dekat dengan Hiroto. Tapi aku juga bersalah karena mengataimu murahan…" Jelas Goenji menyesal. Kazemaru hanya diam.

"Tapi… Sejak awal bertemu, aku sudan menyukaimu, Kazemaru!" Kazemaru terbelak. Goenji juga suka padanya?

"Karena itu… Karena itu aku cemburu saat kau dekat-dekat dengan Hiroto dan emosiku memuncak saat kejadian kau dan Hiroto di UKS hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah melukaimu. Maafkan aku, Ichirouta! Tapi itu semua karena aku mencintaimu!"

Awalnya Kazemaru hanya diam. Ia mendekati Goenji dan mengarahkan tangannya. Goenji sempat berpikir ia akan menamparnya, namun…

"Baka! Goenji baka! Baka!" Kazemaru justru memeluknya dengan keadaan menangis, "Aku… Aku juga suka padamu, Shuuya…"

Goenji hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya. Dikecupnya bibir mungil milik Kazemaru. Kazemaru merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan.

"Ayo pulang, hari sudah menjelang sore,"

Kazemaru mengangguk. Teryata pintu kelas sudah tak terkunci lagi. Keduanya melangkah keluar kelas. Tangan Goenji menggandeng tangan Kazemaru.

Kazemaru kembali menciumnya.

"Arigatou, Shuuya,"

**END**

**Heee, maaf kalo FICnya gaje. Kurang GouKaze sama romancenya? Maaf QAQ**

**Maaf kalo telat sehari updatenya. Review?**

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Kyoko Er-Chan**

**Wah, Erza punya akun FFN X3**

**Maaf ya update nya telat sehari, makasih sudah REVIEW XDD**

**Chapter Bonus 1**

"Yaaay~ Akhirnya rencana berhasil," Ryou tampak senang. Teryata setelah Kazemaru dan Goenji baikan, keduanya buru-buru membuka pintu kelas dan kabur kerumah. Untung Hiroto punya kuncinya.

"He he, teryata rencana kita tak sia-sia," Ujar Hiroto.

"Tadaima-… Eh, Hiroto, Ryuuji? Tumben kesini," Kazemaru teryata pulang bareng dengan Goenji.

"Iya. Wah, gandengan nih," Goda Ryuuji. Kazemaru blushing dan tersadar. Ia melepaskan gandengannya, "Eng-enggak kok,"

Goenji juga blushing. Ryuuji, Hiroto dan Ryou tertawa. Ranmaru? Si bungsu itu sedang…

"YAAAY~ AKB48 DAN 48 FAMILY~"

**Chapter Bonus 2**

Atas permintaan Goenji serta ayahnya sendiri, Aphrodi memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Goenji sudah menceritakan perasaan Aphrodi yang sebenarnya pada ayahnya Aphrodi. Sang ayah menyesal dan memintanya pulang. Sejujurnya Aphrodi benci harus bertemu dengan sang ayah. Malam hari, sekitar pukul tujuh malam, Aphrodi tiba dirumah. Dibukanya pintu rumah dan terlihat sosok sang ayah yang menungguinya.

"Tumben suruh aku pulang. Tidak ada objek buat dipukul lagi?" Tanya Aphrodi ketus dan dingin.

"Eto, Otou-san minta maaf karena sudah menyiksamu. Selain itu, ada berita…"

"Apa?"

"Ibumu juga minta maaf. Otou-San dan Okaa-san berniat untuk berhubungan kembali, karena tanpa sadar dulu kami seperti menelantarkanmu," Aphrodi terdiam.

"Maaf ya, Terumi,"

Awalnya Aphrodi berpikir tapi ia mulai tersenyum, "Ha'i, Otou-san,"

Sang ayah ikut tersenyum, "Otou-san sudah membuatkan makan malam. Mau makan bersama?"

"Tentu saja!"

Teryata hari itu tidak hanya hubungan sepasang kekasih saja yang kini sudah membaik. Hubungan orangtua dan anak pun ikut membaik.

**END**


End file.
